Memo (Time Majesty: Ruffus Adventures)
Zachary Frets known as Memorandum Zirconnus known as Memo Zircon and iconically known as Memo for short is the supporting character of the fictional series Time Majesty: Ruffus Adventures. He is a wise intellectual spiritual magician protector. He is also noted to be Nostalgia's older adoptive cousin. Appearance Zachary has a grey-navy blue hoodie containing a blue pouch bag on his hoodie and a diamond logo on the middle of his chest, wearing dark grey pants, and navy-blue shoes. Zachary appears to dress in blue much like with Magistral, except in a more purple-like blue. He also has a dingy dark tonality configuration to camouflage fairly kind around forests like Timberpinewood a fictional forest around the Greensward protected by Eartha Regere and buildings at night. Personality Memo could be really judgemental and cynical. He seems to be bossy and seem to not trust a lot of people than himself. He has been trusting an evil time traveler at times when trying to team up against Malik Magistral and MAL THE MANIAC for the time being. He eventually has been really trusting towards his cousin Nostalgia since Eartha Regere and Olaf Kleine convinced Memo that Magistral's alter-ego as MAL THE MANIAC isn't the real part of him. Special Abilities * Maintaining Memories: '''Memo is often archiving memories and would be able to have the ability to predict the most extents to future. The only thing that would mess with his future would be his paranoia, often jumping into conclusions or being very hasty and impatient at times. * '''Resurrection: '''Similar to Emily Evergreen, Zachary also has some alternating aging where they are pretty much still growing and becoming immortal. This means that both Zachary Frets and Emily can have the ability to live as long as they can than anyone else in Lovely Land: Fleeceville for the time being. * '''Night Vision: Memo has the ability to look through night vision and see through the darkness at night. * Super Strength Speed: Memo has had powers with super strength and speed. * Fighting Abilities: Memo has had powers of being able to fight. Mostly because of his Super Strength Speed. * Time Traveling: Memo has had the chance to be able to time travel when getting to know Emily Evergreen and her family. Memo has eventually been like a son figure to the villain Time Zone and he has been showing in a way that he cares for Memo and at other times being manipulative getting him to do stuff for him of whatever Time Zone wants. If it wasn't for Memo assisting Time Zone and his Squad or just fixing up his workplace, Memo wouldn't have had this type of knowledge of time traveling. Lovely Land: Fleeceville Memo is just a supporter in Lovely Land: Fleeceville. He would often document most of the stuff that happens and be able to write it all down. He pretty much knows most of everyone. He is good at memorizing a lot of stuff to a certain extent. Most of it could be good in case of trying to retrace certain stuff, while it could be more of a flaw of Memo knowing almost everything and not being able to forget or move past the memories that he may have not wanted to been focused or too connected with. Media/Trivia *Zachary's confirmed canon age is around 19. ** This would mean that Memo has born in 2000. ** Since his younger cousin Nostalgia is younger than Memo she would be about 17 years old. *** And Magistral would be about 16 years old. * Memo lives his life as a magical adventurer similar to Magistral and Xander. * Memo is similar to Magistral but less depressive and edgy. The only thing similar about Magistral and Memo are their insecurities. ** However, in spite of the troubling inhibition they have for different backstories, Memo seems to be more adept and handy and have more of a trouble-free facile way of coping with his stress than with Magistral. * Memo's quote "Bring her back until 9, young man!" is a clear reference to Jack Stauber's Tea Errors. Category:Time Majesty Heroes Category:TMRA Heroes Category:In Love Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Insecure Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:YouTube Movie Heroes Category:Time Travelers Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Good Darkness Category:Genius Category:Magic Category:Mastermind Category:Strategists Category:Nature Lover Category:Animal Kindness Category:Brutes Category:Swordsmen Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Pawn of a Villain Category:Servant of a Villain